If You Ever Come Back
by Nagisa Kitagawa
Summary: Sebuah kesalahan yang membuat kekasihnya pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan Jongin. Dan dalam penyesalannya, Jongin mengharapkan Sehun akan kembali padanya. KAIHUN. BL. SF. RnR juseyoooo


**If You Ever Come Back**

**Pair : KaiHun**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik Tuhan, SM, dan orang tua masing-masing**

**Warning : Typo(s), BL, cerita pasaran, EYD berantakan**

**Terinspirasi dari lirik lagu yang dibawakan oleh Band asal Irlandia "THE SCRIPT"**

**Ini nggak sengaja nemu pas gue bongkar-bongkar kandang *read:kamar" dan terjatuhlah(?) album pas jaman gue masih SMA, gue masih inget, untuk mendapatkan ini album harus rela banting tulang(?) *read:nggak jajan, ngemis ortu***

**Gue elus-elus, gue cium, gue gosok pake Cl*ng biar ngejreng(?)**

**Dan taraaa, jadilah SF abal ini hehe**

**Hope you like it, guys ^^**

**DLDR**

**HAPPY READING **

Sinar matahari menembus tirai jendela yang memang terbuka, suara kicau burung yang bertenger di kusen, terdengar mengalun indah. Seorang _Namja_ yang tengah terlelap mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Penampilan acak-acakan khas bangun tidur. Yang membedakan hanya mata dengan lingkaran hitam yang sangat kentara pada wajah tampannya. Tubuhnya berbalik ke arah kanan, tangannya terulur menyentuh bantal disampingnya, masih sama, masih kosong.

Dibelainya permukaaan bantal tersebut, lalu setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Mengusap wajahnya kasar, lalu bangkit dari tidurnya dan mengamati kamar mereka, benar kamar mereka, sebelum dia pergi. Pergi karena kesalahnnya, karena keegoisannya.

_If you're standing with your suitcase_

_But you can't step on the train_

_Everything's the way that you left it, I still haven't slept yet_

_And if you're covering your face now_

_But you just can't hide the pain_

_Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without you_

Kakinya melangkah menuju stasiun kereta api. Mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku yang tersedia. Disudut tembok tertempel apik sebuah angka 8 yang tampak usang. Masih teringat jelas seorang _Namja_ yang tengah berlari sembari membawa koper coklatnya. Menaiki kereta dengan tergesa dan berurai air mata. Tatapan mata yang memancarkan kekecewaan dan putus asa mampu membuatnya berdiri mematung menatap kepergiannya. Kakinya yang tiba-tiba terasa kaku, menyulitkannya untuk berlari mengejarnya. Bahkan tenggoraknnya terasa kering hingga tak satupun suara yang keluar dari bibirnya. Suara mesin kereta api berhasil membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Namja tersebut-Jongin- berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melangkah keluar dari area platform 8, platform yang mengingatkan pada kekasihnya, Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jongin, jangan mengangguku memasak". Ucap _Namja_ pale skin tersebut merasa terganggu ketika lengan kekar kekasihnya menempel indah di perut ratanya. Sedangkan _Namja_ yang yang disebut namanya tadi hanya terkekeh pelan lalu melepaskan lengannya dan mencium pipi putih itu secara kilat. Membuat _Namja_ pale skin tersebut-Sehun merona hebat.

Jongin mengangkat sudut bibirnya saat memorinya kembali memutar kejadian yang masih segar di otaknya. Disinilah Jongin, duduk di meja makan rumahnya, dengan dua piring yang tertata rapi diatasnya. Berharap bahwa Sehun akan kembali, dan mereka makan bersama, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

_If the truth is you're a liar_

_When you say that you're okay_

_I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now_

_And if you're out there trying to move on_

_But something pulls you back again_

_I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room_

_And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder_

_And I wish you could still give me a hard time_

_And I wish I could still wish it was over_

_But even if wishing is a waste of time_

_Even if I never cross your mind _

Gemuruh suara petir saling bersahutan, disusul dengan hujan badai yang melanda di daerah Gangnam dan sekitarnya. Suara tersebut tak pelak membuat salah seorang _Namja_ semakin meringkuk di kasurnya, badannya bergetar hebat saat petir kembali terdengar. Pergerakan Namja tersebut-Sehun berhasil membuat Jongin yang sedang memeluknya terbangun. Lalu mengusap punggung bergetarnya agar tenang.

"Tenanglah Sehun, aku disini". Jongin berucap sembari mengecup puncak kepalanya. Tangan besarnya tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung sempit tersebut. Bisa dirasakan Namja yang berada dipelukannya mengangguk kecil dan merapatkan tubuhnya, tak lama terdengar hembusan nafas teratur dari Sehun. Membenarkan selimut yang menempel di tubuh mereka, dan mencium lebut keningnya sambil mengucapkan kata cinta, lalu segera menutup mata dan menyusul kekasihnya.

"Disini sedang hujan petir Sehun, apakah kau di sana baik-baik saja, tanpaku? Aku masih disini, sayang. Masih ditempat yang sama saat aku mendekapmu dan membisikan kata cinta untukmu". Ucap Jongin parau.

_I'll leave the door on the latch_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back_

_There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

_Oh if you ever come back, if you ever come back_

Jongin mengunci pintu rumahnya. Lalu meletakkan kunci tersebut dibawah karpet birunya. Kebiasaan lama, saat dulu mereka masih bersama. Sehun tidak mau mempunyai kunci cadangan, terlalu merepotkan baginya yang sering melupakan sesuatu. Maka dari itu, Jongin memberi inisiatif meletakkan kunci dibawah karpet mereka, dan dengan senyum cerahnya Sehun menyetujuinya. Jongin masih ingat, saat itu Sehun langsung memeluknya dan bergumam, **_'tidak akan pernah ku temukan pria lain sepengertian dirimu'_**. Jongin tersenyum remeh, masihkah aku menjadi pria yang paling mengerti dirimu? Lalu mengapa kau pergi jika kau telah menemukan pria yang mengerti akan dirimu? Kembalilah, dan mari kita mulai dari awal lagi, buatlah aku tersenyum akan tingkah konyolmu. Dan aku akan akan membuatmu tersenyum dengan kasih sayangku.

_Now they say I'm wasting my time_

_Cause you're never coming home_

_But they used to say the world was flat but how wrong was that now_

_And by leaving my door open_

_I'm risking everything I own_

_There's nothing I can lose in the break in that you haven't taken_

"Jongin-_ah_, lupakan Sehun, dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Sehun pasti juga tidak mau kau menjalani hidupmu seperti ini. Gunakan waktumu untuk memikirkan masa depanmu". Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak sahabatnya. Merasa kasihan dengan hidup Jongin. Seakan kehilangan cahanyanya. Bukan masalah untuk Jongin, jika dia ingin mencari pengganti Sehun, mengingat _Namja_ dengan kulit tan tersebut merupakan mahasiswa yang populer.

"Jika itu bukan Sehun, aku tidak bisa". Putusnya final, lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa menatapnya nanar.

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_I__know you're out there somewhere, so just remember this_

_If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss_

_Oh just remember this, oh just remember this_

Jongin terlihat mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam rumahnya, jam di ruang tamunya menunjukkan pukul 4.30, masih terlalu pagi untuk si _Namja_ kesayangannya bangun. Keringat dingin menetes melalui pelipisnya saat Jongin membuka pintu kamarnya. Membukanya secara pelan agar tidak membangunkan kekasihnya. Tepat saat Jongin membuka pintu tersebut, terlihatlah sesosok _Namja_ manis yang tengah berkacak pinggang di atas tempat tidur mereka.

"Se-Sehun".

_Apa bocah ini tidak tidur semalaman dan menungguku?_ Batinnya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang? Kenapa nomormu tidak bisa dihubungi? Dan kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku?". Serentetan pertanyaan lolos sudah dari bibir tipis _Namja_ manis tersebut, membuat Jongin gelagapan sendiri. Bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Sehun, aku bisa jelaskan". Ujarnya, lalu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"A-aku semalam mengerjakan tugas di Lab kampus, aku harus memeriksa ulang apakah-"

"Sudahlah, terserah kau saja". Sehun memotong ucapan Jongin lalu merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi Namja yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Mengatupkan rahangnya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, Jongin berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Diusapnya helaian rambut pirangnya.

"Maafkan aku, karena tidak memberitahumu". Ucapnya pelan. mengetahui jika orang yang diajak bicara tak merespon ucapannya, Jongin membalik tubuh kurus tersebut ke arahnya. Menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menutup mata hazelnya. Sehun masih enggan membuka mata, Ngomong ngomong.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir. Aku janji lain kali akan menghubungimu jika sewaktu waktu aku ada urusan di kampus".

"Kau selalu begitu". Akhirnya Sehun membuka mata dan menyerukan protesnya. Bibirnya dimanyunkan beberapa senti. Tak ayal membuat Jongin tersenyum geli.

"_Arra_, kita beli Bubble Tea sebagai permintaan maafku, kau mau?". Tawar Jongin.

Mendengar kata 'keramat'nya, membuat Sehun melebarkan mata dan tersenyum riang hingga membuat matanya melengkung bak bulan sabit.

"Tunggu apa lagi?". Jawab Sehun lalu bangun dari acara tidurnya.

"Kau lupa? Ini masih pagi Sehun, kedai langgananmu belum buka". Jongin lalu menunjukkan Jam digital di meja nakasnya.

Sehun kembali mempotkan bibirnya, membuat Jongin gemas dan mengecup bibirnya, memberikan sedikit lumatan sebelum melepasnya. Kemudian menyeret Sehun untuk kembali tidur berbantalkan lengannya.

"Sekarang kita tidur, nanti kau bangunkan aku". Jongin berucap sambil memejamkan mata. Sungguh, Jongin benar-benar lelah, setelah semalaman mengerjakan tugasnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan hangat kekasih tan-nya.

"Tak bisakah kesalahanku ku tebus dengan seluruh seribu Bubble Tea?". Jongin menunduk melihat tangannya yang tengah memegang segelas Bubble Tea rasa coklat, kesukaan Sehun.

_Sehun-ah, Saranghae~_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_And it will be just like you were never gone_

_If you ever come back, if you ever come back now_

**End**

**Mind to Review, baby? ^^**

**Jangan jadi hantu ya *wink***


End file.
